User talk:Madax the Shadow
This page is manually archived in Madax the Shadow's logbook. Each archive contains 30 entries. Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 Need to discuss a private matter? Email all of us admins using the admin mailing list or send just me an email at madaxtheshadow at outlook dot com IRC You have time for a quick IRC? Sylux X 22:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo Are you available today? Got some things I need your help with. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:16, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tours: Metroidvanias My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a periodical feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be on Metroidvania video games -- and, of course, Metroid fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out a recent Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Wikitroid. 2. How did you get into Metroidvanias? Into Metroid? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Metroidvanias? Any particular game that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Metroidvanias? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Metroidvania fan? Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Sitenotice Needs to have the AGF note removed. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:04, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RougeInchworm (talk) 02:28, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I just joined Wikitroid about a week ago, and I came across this thing called "Wikitroid's Weapon of Mass Destruction" and, I would like to know what it is. I'm not expecting a quick answer or anything, and it's not like I'm sitting around my computer screen waiting. Thanks. (P.S. Thanks for introducing me to the wiki. It's the first one I joined. :) Okay. Thanks! :D RougeInchworm (talk) This needs a purge too if you have time: Category:Speedy deletion candidates. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC) What if we made Wikitroid's Weapon of Mass Destruction clickable, but as an external link so we can Rick Roll people? Or is trolling of any kind not acceptable? I dunno I'm new here. :PRougeInchworm (talk) 20:50, April 13, 2014 (UTC) So, I was looking around the front page, and I went to talk. So, if we want a page deleted, we have to nominate it, and from. Then do administrators and users vote for it's deletion? RougeInchworm (talk) AB's RfA Please vote on it here. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) gj 00:12:35 <+Wikitroid-RC> Wikitroid move http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move * The Exterminator * User:The Exterminator/Archive 4 renamed to User talk:The Exterminator/Archive 4: don't look at it I hereby present to you the "What Namespace Is It?!" Award. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I SAID DON'T LOOK AT IT. It was two in the morning, dadgummit. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Y U NO STAY EXTEHMINATAH I'll still call you Ex. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:38, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Madax has, offsite, slowly become my online alias. This was pretty much one of the last things that needed to change to it, and I was kind of waiting for other stuff to allow changes so I could do those bits all at once, but I figured I waited long enough here. I'll probably still respond to Ex, I've heard it for half a decade lol. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:46, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I notice you declined my request for Patroller. I would just like some input as to why that is. I am looking for constructive criticism so that I can eventually earn the rank of admin and beaurocrat. -- JustAnIng (talk) 06:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I greatly appreciate your input, and will strive to do better next time. The reason I had ended up submitting in the wrong place was the fact that wording wasn't obvious enough, as I initially thought "Request for Rollback" meant a formal request to get a rollback. I now understand what it means. Also, I can understand the number of edits you want, and I would be contributing many many original articles, if I knew which ones we needed on the wiki. This is my main obstacle right now -- the fact that I don't know what we need. If I can get a list of all we need (don't make it a top priority if you have other tasks), then I will get right on writing these new articles. I just cannot seem to find ways to contribute, as most all info has been covered. -- JustAnIng (talk) 07:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Got it... I suppose I could look through the index and find what is missing. Until an organized list comes out, I guess I will go by what users are saying and what they would like to see. I will contribute as much as possible. The RfR section looks an awful lot like a section to ask for a rollback of work on a certain section, and that kind of confused me. I have no ideas to make it better, it was just a matter of how it was worded that caught me off guard. -- JustAnIng (talk) 08:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) IRC redux You, IRC. Now. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Opportunity Hello, I have a new Wiki up, and I would like to extend an offer for an administrator position. Although, before you make a decision, I would like a few questions answered: (Note: You must only answer these if you would like to accept the offer.) 1. How many Wikis are you an administrator or Beaurocrat on? Which ones? 2. Have you ever heard of or played UnovaRPG? If so, how long? 3. How much knowledge do you have of Pokémon? (On a scale of 0 being nothing, 10 being practiacally everything) 4. Would you help build a Wiki? How much? 5. Are you willing to respect senority of certain Beaurocrats or administrators? Thank you for any input you provide, I trust your reputation, and would love to see you on my team! Regards, JustAnIng (talk) 19:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) My Wiki: UnovaRPG :Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. I have just enough time to be here as it is, and I've only played a couple pokemon games so it's not quite my best subject. I wish you good luck with your wiki, though. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Signature colors Hi, I was just wondering whether or not it is okay to change my signature, or if you are restricting that to administrators only. Respond when you can, don't make this a priority, I was just curious. Thanks! JustAnIng (talk) 18:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :I can answer for you, it's completely fine. Just make sure you follow the rules outlined at WT:SYC. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much! I think I have it all figured out now. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk• ) 19:57, November 29, 2014 (UTC) You troll! Why did I ever think you would actually give us Wikitroid's weapon of mass destruction? Thanks for teaching me , though! :P Aside from that, I just wanted to ask if you wanted or needed any help with anything on the wiki right now. :) --JustAnIngTalk 03:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Afraid I wouldn't know, as I have no current projects here nor am I actively editing. Glad to see some people like my use of the fakelink humor. I believe the fakelink font was an addition to the MediaWiki:Common.css. I think. It doesn't come on all wikis by default. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :So I see. I wonder if it's an HTML 5 default then... JustAnIngTalk 17:30, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Am I insane or dedicated? I'm sure you've seen the MDb's Fan for Life section, well guess who just got added to it? (scroll to the bottom) http://www.metroid-database.com/features/fanforlife.php [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:10, April 15, 2015 (UTC) A bit of both. I haven't done it yet, but I've considered getting the screw attack myself. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Metroid-Manga Fan-Dub Hello, Nitzudan from the German Wikitroid here. Since I'm quite fond of the Metroid-franchise and I'm also a voice actor (more or less official since last wednesday) I decided to pay the franchise a little tribute and create a fandub of the Metroid-Manga, using the translation found at the Metroid-Database. Now I'd like to know if I'm allowed to post a blog about it in this wiki or if it will be deleted as spam when I do. I just want to find as many actors as possible to audition for my project and I thought this wiki would be a good place to look. Sincerely, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 13:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : Hello Nitzudan. I personally have no problem with a blog post recruiting fellow Metroid lovers for the dub. You are also welcome to share it on either the local Wikitroid IRC or the official unofficial Metroid IRC. Be aware that excessive advertising may not be taken well, here or on IRC. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, I think I'll stick with a blog post. There's only one question I have: How excessive can I be without being annoying? That's everything. And thank you for the opportunity^^ Sincerely, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 11:29, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : I recommend asking the community, either on the blog post itself or on a forum, how much you'd like to have the word out. We have a few ways to put a message where people can see it, but I'd rather not do too much with it if everyone else finds it uncomfortable or intruding. Best of luck! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 17:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, this is the Escapist 8661. I wanted to address you regarding your revision of the Wiki page titled "Urthic Ore." I too have been scouring online for this "official site" prior to your post and my attempt had been fruitless. I assumed the "official site" was referring to a "Metroid Prime official site." Promoting Nintendo Switch Fandom Article Hey there Madax! My name's Ryan and I'm with Fandom's Community Development Team. I wanted to reach out and ask whether the community would be open to hosting a banner ad linking to an article about the Nintendo Switch that's currently featured on Fandom from March 2 - March 28. Specifically, we'd like to place the banner on the Samus Aran article page and we'd also like to promote the article in your Forums if possible. If you want to take a look at the banners, you can see them here on my personal sandbox wiki. Let me know if you think the community would be open to this and definitely feel free to hit me up if you have any other questions. Thank you! Have a great day! Orko2814 (talk) 20:48, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Metroid: Samus Returns Reveal Trailer note Just a heads up, but Nintendo produced a New reveal trailer on Youtube that is 40 min. long. The old trailer can still be accessed on Youtube but is now officially unlisted. The new trailer does have new footage, one of which does confirm the Space Jump ability. -Adv193 (talk) 14:15, June 16, 2017 (UTC) It's unlisted now? Glad I got the url when I did. Thanks for the heads up! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 15:16, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :yep, which I also put in my watch later list to preserve the link. Just wanted to let you know in case you decide to upload the new one somehow as it does have new footage. -Adv193 (talk) 15:17, June 16, 2017 (UTC)